Verdades Absolutas
by Chocolate De Trufa
Summary: Y todas las verdades absolutas que hasta ese entonces creían conocer, se van a la mierda.


¡Holaaaaa! Espero que estén bien y hayan leído el "último" capitulo de bleach. ( En dos semanas más sale el último, no se si reír o llorar T.T) Y para conmemorar esto, he decidido publicar un pequeño one-shot de una colección que tengo en mi computador hace mil años xD. En honor a la pareja canon (que no es canon, por ahora) de excelencia en Bleach: ¡ICHIRUKI!

(Datos del fic: La colección se llama "Soul mate" y la tengo hecha de diferentes parejas xD, que trata sobre un tópico de escritura que encontré en Tumblr, la verdad es que lo he leído un montón de fics en ingles en diferentes fandoms sobre este tópico tan lindo, pero nunca en Bleach, así que espero que les guste la idea (que no es mía, busquen en Tumblr "soul mate" para más info.)

Bueno, sin molestarlos más, les dejo el fic !

Posdata.: En algunas partes hay números así: (1), (2)... son explicaciones al final del one-shot.

* * *

"Verdades Absolutas"

Ichigo y Rukia

* * *

Rukia e Ichigo no se conocen, ni lo harán por mucho tiempo, son de mundos distintos y a pesar de eso, ambos saben una verdad absoluta. Que, a veces, la gente nace tatuada con las primeras palabras que su alma gemela les va a decir el día que se conozcan.

* * *

Las palabras de Rukia se encuentran trazadas en la parte interior de su muñeca, kanjis apretados con trazos irregulares que temblaban hasta terminar la frase, como si su dueño no estuviese seguro de estarlo escribiendo bien -cosa cierta, puesto que habían faltas ortográficas en apenas dos palabras -e incluso a pesar de que se trataba de una frase poco romántica y casi sin sentido ( _cosa obvia,_ solía recordarse Rukia cuando ese pensamiento asaltaba su mente, _si todavía no nos conocemos_ ). Esos dibujos feos de color violeta que adornan sus piel desde que tiene memoria, le brindan un extraño confort, incluso durante sus horas más duras en el Rukongai.

* * *

La primera persona en leer las palabras que están en la parte posterior del cuello de Ichigo, es su madre. Fue una noche cuando tenía unos cuatro años, ella estaba terminando de bañarlo para ponerle la pijama y mandarlo a dormir.

Masaki había estado tratando de quitar una persistente mancha en el cuello de su bebé, hasta que de repente pegó un chillido al darse cuenta de que eran palabras, se emocionó tanto llamando a Ishin para que tomara una foto, gritando que su bebé ya era todo un hombrecito, que no le tomó mucha importancia al significado de estas:

 _¡Ponte en pie, bebé llorón!_

* * *

Rukia no sabe leer kanji, por lo menos no antes de entrar a la academia de artes espirituales, por lo que encuentra un sujeto que si sabe y hacen un trato: él le dirá lo que dice su muñeca, a cambio de que ella trabaje toda una temporada en su huerto.

Ella cae enferma de una de las muchas pestes que rodaban por el Rukongai, no es ni la mitad de la temporada y la mujer del dueño ya la da por muerta, así que una mañana aparece el sujeto en el cobertizo donde dormía, le examina el brazo.

-Niña, tu brazo dice "Oye, espera"...y está mal escrito.

Esa misma tarde, Rukia está lejos del huerto, delirando de fiebre sobre las ramas de un árbol, feliz como nunca antes de al fin saber qué buscar… y al cerrar sus ojos un solo miedo le asalta.

 _¿Y si es demasiado tarde?_

* * *

Esa misma noche su madre le explica, de forma muy sencilla, lo que son las almas gemelas, le dice que son personas que están destinadas a amarse, cuidarse y tener bebés.

Ichigo le pregunta si ella y papá lo son. En respuesta Masaki le muestra los kanjis sobre su rodilla, le cuenta cómo se conocieron y le dice que Isshin tiene sus palabras grabadas en el pectoral derecho.

Ichigo no sabe, ni sabrá jamás, que ella estaba mintiendo. (1)

* * *

Rukia se entera que no es demasiado tarde un día de verano, en la zona sur del Rukongai Inuzuri, distrito 78. Un grupo de niños de su edad están corriendo por su vida con los cántaros de agua de un hombre que amenaza con matarlos, ella sabe que si no interviene lo más probable es que lleve a cabo la amenaza. Así que se mete en la pelea, patea al hombre, lo derriba y entierra la cara de este en el suelo y sale corriendo.

-¡Oye espera!

Rukia no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, lo único que hace es voltear a ver al pelirrojo que está con el labio partido y la boca inflamada sosteniendo uno de los cántaros " _Eso explica las faltas ortográficas"_ razona en su fuero interno. No obstante, sigue corriendo mientras grita:

-¡Deprisa! A menos que quieras perder el agua que llevas ahí.

Renji se detiene, el mundo se borro unos segundos al verla correr, esas palabras están escritas en su pantorrilla, es algo maravilloso por fin encontrarla, lo único que puede pensar cuando vuelve a correr es " _ella es tan hermosa_ ".

Esa noche Rukia se une a la banda, ella y Renji no hablan del tema, no se lo cuentan a sus amigos, solo se miran un largo rato y sonríen, es algo que está implícito entre ambos, algo que saben que será eterno. No importa si viven en un lugar plagado de asesinos y ladrones, se tienen mutuamente para sobrevivir. Lo último que Rukia piensa antes de caer dormida, es que por fin, tiene un lugar al que puede llamar hogar.

* * *

Ichigo tiene nueve años cuando conoce a su alma gemela en el dojo donde su madre lo inscribió para que aprendiera karate, se trata de una niña marimacho llamada Tatsuki Arisawa. Ella ni siquiera le habla antes de darle una paliza, y cuando Ichigo está en el suelo llorando, es que ella le suelta la frase.

-¡Ponte en pie, bebé llorón!

Ichigo se queda helado y no sabe que hacer, entra en pánico y vuelve a llorar más fuerte, Tatsuki se desespera y lo agarra de la parte delantera del uniforme de karate, está a punto de dejarle un ojo negro cuando Ichigo logra hablar.

-Mi mamá me dijo que tenía que amarte, cuidarte y tener bebés contigo.

Tatsuki abre los ojos, esa frase está escrita en su espalda y su madre se la lee todas las noches antes de ir a dormir. Aprieta sus puños y le da un buen golpe a Ichigo.

Cuando sus madres llegan a recogerlos, Ichigo (con un ojo negro) y Tatsuki están sentados en un banquillo mirando hacia lados opuestos, el instructor les explica a ambas mujeres lo que pasó. Ellas hablan, se hacen amigas y ya están planeando la boda.

Dos semanas más tarde, la madre de Ichigo muere y Tatsuki lo consuela.

* * *

Rukia, Renji y sus amigos se vuelven una familia.

Es una lastima que solo dure diez años.

Cuando solo quedan ellos dos vivos, deciden convertirse en Shinigamis.

* * *

Ichigo deja de llorar y sonreir, ahora casi siempre está con el ceño fruncido. Se pasa las tardes en el río en donde murió su madre.

Lo único que Tatsuki puede hacer por él es esperarlo en la acera con un paraguas extra.

* * *

Rukia y Renji llevan un año en la Academia de Artes Espirituales y saben desde el primer día que no pertenecen a ese mundo. Están rodeados de nobles que no los miran ni les hablan, están en clases diferentes porque Rukia no pudo quedar en el salón avanzado, Renji es un asco en Kido, están en dormitorios separados y solo pueden verse entre clases.

Y eso les basta para estar a gusto.

Aunque sea poco, cada vez que se ven sienten ese impulso de energía recorrer sus cuerpos, que el mundo no pesa tanto si el otoro esta cerca. Las veces que duermen juntos, Renji se deleita contemplando sus palabras en la piel de Rukia, al mismo tiempo de que se siente avergonzado de que su marca esté tan horriblemente escrita, ella se burla de él y le dice que eso le da un toque especial. Un toque de Renji.

Entonces Byakuya Kuchiki arruina todo.

* * *

Ichigo y Tatsuki van juntos a la primaria, a la secundaria, y están seguros de que irán juntos a la preparatoria y a la universidad. La madre de la joven ya tiene imaginado el futuro de su hija, si bien la apariencia de Ichigo es intimidante y algo aterradora para un muchacho de su edad, ella conoce sus notas y desempeño, así que no le es difícil pensar que el joven Kurosaki será un excelente médico como su padre, que pueda cuidar y mantener muy bien de su bebita, mientras esta se queda en casa y cría bebés con el pelo naranja.

Tatsuki muere de vergüenza cada vez que su madre le comenta eso.

El padre de Ichigo no se queda atrás tampoco, pues en medio de la sala, justo al lado del mega poster de su difunta esposa, hay un collage con fotos de las marcas de Ichigo y Tatsuki, junto a cinco espacios en blanco en donde pone "futuros nietos", el sujeto no pierde oportunidad de recordarle a su retoño que si Tatsuki queda encinta antes de tiempo no importa, que él se ofrece como niñero hasta que terminen sus estudios, es más, le recomienda que se apure en embarazarla, pues él quiere disfrutar a sus nietos.

Ichigo lo golpea cada vez que lo dice, y se encarga de hacer desaparecer el collage cuando hay visitas o viene Tatsuki. Lastima que su padre siempre parece tener uno de repuesto.

* * *

Renji no se opone a la adopción de Rukia.

Ella lo mira un segundo, desesperada porque él le impida marcharse, que le de un motivo para no irse con ese noble que ni siquiera le dirige la mirada, esperando que le exija quedarse a su lado, que le grite que es una tonta por tratar de separarse, que la sujete por los hombros y le haga entrar en razón, que le recuerde que son almas gemelas y que, sin importar lo que pase, su destino es estar juntos como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

Pero cuando Renji solo le sonríe, el mundo de Rukia se hace trizas, porque sabe que es un adiós silencioso. Ella desaparece de la academia ese mismo día, nadie se enteró de que eran almas gemelas, ni siquiera Byakuya Kuchiki.

Mientras Renji lee por última vez las palabras en su pantorrilla, y antes de cubrirlas con una venda por cuarenta años, se promete que se hará más fuerte, que derrotará al Capitán Kuchiki y se hará digno de Rukia.

Por su parte, y a pesar de estar alojada en una mansión que sobrepasa sus expectativas y durmiendo en un futón con las sábanas de seda más fina. Rukia siente que ha perdido el único hogar que ha conocido.

* * *

Si bien, en un inicio Ichigo y Tatsuki son la comidilla de los chismosos en la secundaria por ser almas gemelas, la novedad se acaba rápido a medida que sus amigos y conocidos encuentran también a las suyas. Orihime trata siempre de sonreír cuando los ve de la mano, de sentirse feliz por ellos. Para su mala suerte, la joven de cabello naranja tiene la piel en blanco y se ha enamorado del alma gemela de su mejor amiga. Algunas noches, llora hasta quedarse dormida por la persona horrible que se siente ser. (2)

Ichigo jamás le dice a Tatsuki de los fantasmas, ella no le pregunta porque va a las tumbas de gente que no conoce, ni la razón de porque se pelea con pandilleros por personas que ya no están en este mundo.

En el fondo, Ichigo es consciente de que, de una u otra manera, Tatsuki ya lo sabe. Y eso es lo que le encanta de que ella sea su alma gemela. Lo fácil que estar con ella, incluso en esos momentos en donde siente que ya no puede más, ella está ahí, sin recriminarle nada, dándole su apoyo. A veces, Ichigo siente que no la merece.

* * *

Una noche Rukia e Ichigo se conocen. Y todas las verdades absolutas que hasta ese entonces creían conocer, se van a la mierda.

Porque sin quererlo, se enamoran. Y todo se complica.

* * *

Chan.. chan ... chan!

¿Les gustó?

¿Soy malvada por dejarlo ahí?

¿Es un asco y debo borrarlo?

Se acepta de todo, desde frutos podridos y demás verduras en descomposición :D

Notas:

 _(1) Ichigo no sabe, ni sabrá jamás, que ella estaba mintiendo._ : El destino no solo se equivocó con Ichigo y Rukia ;D. Si quieren saber más, pidan el one-shot de Isshin y Masaki.

(2) _Algunas noches, llora hasta quedarse dormida por la persona horrible que se siente ser.:_ No tengo nada contra Orihime, es más, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y amo con locura su monólogo sobre las cinco vidas, espero que en el ultimo cap. tenga un futuro lindo y brillante como ella se merece. Pero esto era necesario para el one-shot.


End file.
